


i'm a warrior, baby, what else is new?

by yoonsreal (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yoonsreal
Summary: AU in which Techno is the #1 bedwars player, and is a fan of Youtuber Skeppy. Skeppy decides to invite him for a video, which Techno accepts. Skeppy finds out he actually gets along with this random guy, and invites him for more games.





	i'm a warrior, baby, what else is new?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatoneperson0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson0000/gifts).

> Zak - Skeppy
> 
> Dave - Technoblade
> 
> Darryl - BadBoyHalo
> 
> Vincent - a6d
> 
> (I use their ingame usernames to describe ingame situations)
> 
> I also threw in some MegaPVP cameos cuz I love that boy <3

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do for this video!" Zak groaned out loud, spinning around in his chair. "My viewers are _starved, _I haven't uploaded in two weeks. And if I made one more 'scummiest owner', the media is going to shame me so hard."

The teenage boy huffed as Darryl let out a hum of sympathy over the discord. "Well, at least it's the weekend. You said you didn't like how school was going, right?" 

  
Zak nodded. "This AP Lang assignment is going to eat me alive!" he moans, slamming his head on the table. AP Lang was never his best subject in high school. He always preferred playing Minecraft and making videos for his fans instead of spending even the tiniest amount of effort into his essays and assignments.

Sure, you could blame him for not working harder on the essays, maybe... but he was definitely not a prodigy in language. His handwriting was messy, his words were misspelt... he was just terrible at anything about language arts.

"Oh yeah, Skeppy," Zak peeked at his computer monitor as Darryl spoke on the discord chat. "There's this dude on Hypixel who's the number one Bedwars player. He's been gaining a lot of popularity lately, maybe you should ask him to collab with you,"

The other male looked up in interest. "Oh, text his name to me. I guess I should get on Hypixel now?"

Darryl paused. "No. Finish your AP Lang essay first,"

* * *

****[YOUTUBE] **Skeppy joined the game.**

**itsdaulYT**:OMG it's Skeppy

**HoseokSunshine123: **SKEPPY

**asdf79: **lol why r u all so obsessed over skeppy

**HoseokSunshine123: **STFU you random

* * *

"Red has won the game," Dave murmured to himself as he stared at his computer screen. This was getting a little repetitive now. He joins a new Bedwars game, dominates, and wins. There was almost no fun in defeating these pathetic casuals anymore. If only he had someone interesting to play with. He gets tons of party requests every day, but all of them seemed the same- like someone who wanted for Dave to carry them to victory. 

****[YOUTUBE] **Skeppy has invited you to join their party!**

**Click here to join! You have 60 seconds to accept.**

"Skeppy?" Dave mutters out, pondering whether or not he should accept the party. This kid had a YouTube rank, so maybe he can get more fame, and eventually start his own channel. 

"Eh, maybe I'll accept this nerd's request. Who knows? Maybe he's not one of those cringy clickbait kids,"

His cursor hovered over the accept button before he clicked it. As he was being transported to another server, he wondered if he had made a decision he would regret later. The familiar Hypixel lobby loaded on his screen, and he was spawned in a mess of AFK players as usual. His character stepped down from the spawn as he looked for his party teammate, who was crouching near the Bedwars' 'enter game' icon as a group of fans was shifting near him.

Dave (or Technoblade now) directed his character to Skeppy, who looked at him through the mosh pit of fans. 

**Party > [VIP] Technoblade: **you wanna exchange discord info or smthin?

**Party > [YOUTUBE] Skeppy:** yes please

The two exchanged discord info quickly, and not a second later, Skeppy started to call him. Techno picked up the call, half-expecting either a very young boy or a middle aged man to start speaking. Instead, he heard a teenager, maybe the same age as him, begin to talk.

"Hey dude. If it's okay with you, I'm going to be recording this," the other says. 

"Sounds good," Techno responds, unconsciously giving a thumbs-up in real life.

...and now he was being redirected to a Bedwars match.

* * *

"What is _up,_ everybody! Today I will be playing Bedwars with the number one Bedwars player in Hypixel, Technoblade!" Skeppy began his intro as he stood in the generators, iron popping up in his inventory slowly. 

"Hello," Technoblade says, dragging to word out. If he were to be honest, he did not expect Technoblade to have such a deep, monotone voice. Maybe a fifteen year old with a high-pitched, energetic tone, but not one that sounded so dead and worn out. While he was lost in his train of thought, he realized Technoblade had already left the spawn and was bridging towards mid. "...aren't you going to get some better gear first?" Zak asks slowly.

"Nahhh, I'm good. Just trust me. Just gotta stab... these... casuals..." Skeppy heard rapid clicking as he bought some gear and wood from the shop to protect the base. 

**janelol0191 ** _was thrown off a cliff by_ ** [VIP] Technoblade.**

**epicgamerboy15 ** _was slain by _ **[VIP] Technoblade.**

"Dude... how'd you get two kills so fast?" Skeppy asks the other, presumably older male in awe. He could practically hear the shrug from over the line. "Skills, mate. Come help me fight these Blue guys," 

Upon the order, Skeppy abandoned the shop and sprinted across the bridge to mid that Technoblade had made while he was farming gear and equipment. Hearing a roaring noise, he looked in chat to see that Blue's bed had been destroyed by none other than his very own teammate, who was casually fighting two players with iron swords with a wooden sword and leather gear. Barely hesitating to jump into battle, started to fight the opposing team along with Technoblade.

...well, he wasn't really helping. The other had already stabbed and killed both of the enemies by the time Skeppy even got there. "Bruh," Skeppy says in awe as Techno ate a golden apple to heal. "That's insane,"

"Technoblade neeever dies..."

* * *

**PLAYING WITH THE #1 BEDWARS PLAYER**

_1,987,324 views_

_568,912 likes_

**rpgxd**

wow techno carried so hard

_349 likes . 11 replies_

**UWUYoongie**

Anyone else think Techno would be a really good ytber?

_1.8k likes . 78 replies_

**BadBoyHalo**

Nice vid Skeppy

_4.1k likes . 248 replies_

* * *

"Dude, seriously?" Zak stormed inside the classroom and glared at the taller and older boy standing at the teacher's desk. The other stared at him, looking slightly confused. 

"Ah... Zak Carder, correct?" The teacher's assistant pushed his glasses up his nose as he finished organizing the teacher's files. "Is this about the essay-"

"I think I deserved at least a B," Zak stared up at the older male, waving a paper with the big red letter 'C'. "I worked hard on this too! I pulled an out-nighter! And just for a C?"

"Just because you worked hard doesn't mean you'll always get what you want. I counted ten spelling errors in the first seven lines. The grammar is way off, and your general understanding of this topic is abysmal,"

Zak pretended like he didn't not know what that last word meant. "Your just a TA! Why are you even grading assignments?!" He argued even more, faltering slightly. Dave paused, walked up to him, and looked down. Zak did feel a little intimidated, seeing as the older boy was a head taller than him, looking down at the younger with disapproving brown eyes. 

"Your teacher was out of town and asked me to grade the essays. If you want, I can have him take a look at it,"

Zak winced. The teacher already pretty much hated him, and this essay would just give his teacher more reason to shame him. With a death glare, Zak turned and stormed out the room, dropping his essay in the recycling behind him. The TA's voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure it quite out where he came from...

* * *

Another roar as a bed was destroyed. Another victory. This was Skeppy's 87th win in the 87 games he had played with Technoblade. The former was just a legend at PvP games, and Skeppy even owed him twenty bucks since the bet on Bow Spleef. 

Skeppy was currently streaming with Techno. Ever since he started making videos with the Bedwars champion, he had gained a massive surge in views and subscribers. Currently, his stream had almost twenty-one thousand viewers and the chat was going crazy.

**[VIP] 1234GAMER1234 ** _was thrown into the void by _ **[VIP] Technoblade. FINAL KILL!**

**[VIP] callmehane01 ** _was thrown off a cliff by _ **[VIP] Technoblade. FINAL KILL!**

**[VIP] callmehane01: **hacks

"Dude, are you b-hopping them or something," Skeppy jokes as Technoblade made his way towards another bed. A chuckle came from Techno. "Maybe, you'll never know," 

* * *

**MichaelPlayz: **OMG techno is soo good

**OKJKxxx: **Techno plz start ur own channel plz plz

**Jessica Scotts: **bruh techno's personality is so dull, whys skeppy playing with him

**NIKO: **@Jessica Scotts stfu

* * *

"My chat wants you to start your own channel, mate," Skeppy says as he wiped out green team, winning them the game. There was a hum of thought coming from Techno's side of the call. "I was considering it, but I'm kinda nervous. If I get famous, I probably will drop out, but what if then my channel flops?" Skeppy listened to the supposedly other man ramble about the risk as his chat was screaming sympathy at Techno. As they played in the new game, Techno bridged towards blue team with red wool.

"Look at that, I got distracted and fell off," Techno groaned as Skeppy glanced in the Hypixel chat. It did indeed say that Technoblade fell into the void. Fortunately, their bed wasn't destroyed so Techno could re-spawn. Unfortunately however, blue team had noticed the glaring red wool bridge that was half done and had blown the bridge up with fireballs. They were now more alert than ever.

"Dude, I swear, you're gonna be fine. Half of my subs are gonna subscribe, isn't that right chat?" Skeppy reassured.

* * *

**MichaelPlayz: **YES OMG

**J.KU.K: **YESSSS

**pidgesweetheartuwu: **yesss definitely

**ilovekimnamjoon: **YES totes

**gando: **Yep.

* * *

"I guess you're right," Techno hummed as he 1v2ed white team after singlehandedly destroying their bed. Skeppy admired his handiwork from afar, but his thoughts was interrupted when the words 'BED DESTROYED' appeared on his screen. Rushing to the now-gone bed, he noticed a green bridge coming from mid, but had no time to escape as one of the green team people jumped down from the overhead ledge and knocked him into the void. "NOO!" Skeppy screamed.

"I thought you were guarding the bed!" Techno shouted out accusingly. Skeppy slammed his hands down. "I WAS!" he shouted again as he spectated Techno, who was now bridging towards white to seek revenge. The younger boy watched him drop a TNT down and wait for it to explode before jumping off his bridge and destroying white team's bed, wiping them out and singlehandedly winning the match. 

"You suck, Skeppy,"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"I hate this dude, I swear to god," Zak hisses to one of his friends, Vincent, who had transferred from France. Vincent examined the handwriting on the Zak's essay that corrected his errors in red ink. "Dave? Tall, glasses guy?" 

Zak stared incredulously at Vincent for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "You know this fool?" He looked back at his test and the neat handwriting that graced his assignment in bright red.

Vincent nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yeah, he's a TA. He's pretty strict with grading but generally pretty funny. I'll know because he tutored me in English when I first came. Cut him some slack, your assignment sucks ass,"

Zak slapped Vincent's shoulder annoyedly. "Dude, you were supposed to have my back," he whines. He catches a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"Zak?" Dave says, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the boy. Zak straightens up as Vincent glanced between the two. The almost hilarious height difference was the factor that broke the tension.

"Dave," Zak responded snarkily. Said man stared at him for a second with visible disgust and... interest... before leaving the hallways. Vincent then burst out in laughter. "S-sorry, the height different-" 

Zak slapped him again.

* * *

"Create a channel," Skeppy says as soon as Techno joins the voice call. Techno chuckles lowly. "Maybe in another universe,"

"You scared of messing up or something? I can send you some old recording equipment for new if you want. Just speak your mind and find an interesting topic? That's the advice I have to offer," 

"How's this? 'Adult man stabs children in Bedwars while talking about soap'," Techno drawled out. Skeppy chokes. "Knowing you, you'll probably make it interesting. Go for it!"

As the duo won the game, Techno seemed to think about this information. "I'll think about it," he hums as he joined a new game with Skeppy. "Start recording, because I'm about to destroy you,"

"What do you mean-" Skeppy noticed the game. 'Skywars Duels'.

"Oh."

* * *

**Technothepig ****uploaded a video: **'grown man stabs children in bedwars while talking about soap'

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Zak leaned back in the cheap plastic chair as he glowered at Dave across the table, who glared back. "I'm not exactly thrilled about wasting my time on a lost cause either," he replies icily. "Do you expect to get into a decent college with such bad Language marks?" He riffled through the papers that were marked 'C's and occasionally 'B's.

After Zak's last C, his teacher decided he had enough. In a huff, the teacher had decided to assign Zak tutoring lessons. Zak was hoping for the cute girl who sat next to him in class, but instead he was assigned Dave of all people. 

Of course, he shouldn't be surprised. After the encounter between Zak and Dave a few days ago, Vincent had mentioned Dave at every occasion and how good of a tutor he was.

"I'm here to help. Stop complaining," 

Zak couldn't think of a good comeback so he just huffed and picked up a pencil, twirling it in his hands. Dave continued to shuffle through the papers before stacking them beside him, then picking up a black binder he had brought with him. It was labelled 'tutoring stuff'. This made Zak wonder how much Dave actually did this.

Apparently a lot. Dave had multiple dividers marked with names, presumably the people he has tutored before. In the more recent pages, he caught the name 'Vincent' with the divider cover of 'English'.

Finally, he flipped to a blue divider marked 'Zak', on what seemed to be the 14th section. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He says sweetly.

* * *

"YOU DID IT!" Skeppy screamed as soon as he started recording with Techno. Techno chuckles from his end of the call. "Yeah. Four thousand subs already too," he says. "Thanks to everyone who subbed. You can do better though, this is pathetic," Skeppy grinned. Although Techno kept his monotone tone, there was a clear hint of gratefulness and joy to his voice. It was genuinely nice seeing Techno so happy.

He couldn't wait to meet him one day. "Oh yeah. Today, we'll be on InvadedLands.net- which, if you didn't know, is the best server in Minecraft. We'll be bothering staff today," he announced. Techno laughs quietly again as he logged in. Skeppy then turned on staff chat.

**# [MANAGER] MegaPVP: ** oh god, i'm losing more braincells today

**# [OWNER] Skeppy: **stfu mega no one cares

**# [MODERATOR] Technoblade: **hallo

**# [MANAGER] Zelkam: **owo mega u know who this is???

**# [MANAGER] MegaPVP: **owo yes, skeppy's bf uwu

**# [OWNER] Skeppy: **shut eqodjxn

"Dude... we were boyfriends? I never knew," Techno teased. Skeppy buried his face in his hoodie. "Oh my god no, I hate my staff,"

* * *

Zak wasn't that bad. 

Dave realized this after their fifth tutoring lesson with the infamous black binder. Zak was just some dumb kid who was too salty for his own good and they started off on the wrong foot.

Zak was actually pretty funny.

The boy had improved tons in their tutoring sessions. Not enough for an A, but enough so he wouldn't keep a record of only 'C's. He learned that Zak had a sister, he played Minecraft, and that he had a YouTube channel.

Wait.

Hold up one second.

Zak sounded strangely familiar to a certain YouTuber he knew.

Dave slammed his hands on his desk in the safety of his home at the sudden realization. 

Does Zak even like him? Would he hate Technoblade after Dave told Zak he was Techno? So that's why Zak sounded so familiar... he was the boy he had known for two months now. The boy... he had grown attached to.

Dave didn't actually have a lot of close friends. Skeppy was his first close friend in three years and the first one he cared about enough to try to bond with. His other friends moved. They left and he was the only one left in California. 

He didn't want Skeppy to leave. He really fucking didn't.

* * *

Zak noticed.

Zak noticed Dave had been acting weird. He noticed Techno had been ignoring his calls even though he was online on Discord and Teamspeak. He noticed that Dave had been arriving late to their sessions (Dave was NEVER late). He noticed Techno made videos but never replied to Skeppy's texts. 

Zak felt bad. Did he do something to either of them? Techno was a friend he would never find again. Techno was funny, he was kind, he was sarcastic and nice. He was one of a kind.

He had never felt this way about a friend before.

* * *

"Why are you ignoring me?" Dave heard the words come from behind him and flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replies instantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's some important TA things I need to do," He began to shuffle away, but he felt Zak grab his arm in protest. 

"Don't play dumb. I know you don't have anything to do today," Zak says in a huff.

"Because Technoblade records a video today," Dave replied.

_Just speak your mind._

Thanks, Skeppy.

He watched Zak's gears twist and turn before connecting the dots. "Wait, are you-"

Zak was talking to nothing.

* * *

Shit.

That shitty advice Zak gave him was what sparked the idea for Dave to blurt out the words he never thought he would say to Zak. Skeppy. Same person. 

And now Zak could say the same to Dave with Technoblade. Will Zak leave him now? 

Why would he care anyway? Zak was a distraction. Skeppy was a distraction. He was supposed to be a journalist, not pursuing some unstable career like a YouTuber. He was better without the younger.

So why did it hurt so much? 

He never felt this much pain from when any of his friends from before. Dave always thought he was pretty carefree. No worries, so why was Zak taking up his mind. His smile, his laugh...

Dave decided to play a few games of Bedwars to forget about his fat gay crush on Zak Carder.

* * *

Zak stared at the white wall in front of him and sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. Technoblade was Dave? And how the heck did it take that many days for him to realize that?! They both had the same sarcastic humor and the same monotone voice.

Zak decided maybe he did desever those 'C's for how dense he truly was.

Ever since he's met Techno, his upload schedule hasn't faltered. Two videos a day, and his fans were very happy. Of course, there was the 'Tuesdays w/ Technoblade' series that made him so many views, but also the many videos with him pranking MegaPVP, but also the other way around. And of course, let's not forget all the trolling videos on BadBoyHalo.

Deep down, Zak knew the reason that he maintained a superb upload schedule was because of Techno. The fact that Techno could balance his studies and his videos inspired him to actually try to do the same. And he looked forward so much every week for Tuesday.

And now it was broken. For three days.

Now he knew why Techno could be so good at both his classes and his uploads- because he was the school nerd, at Zak's very own school.

He recieved a message from Darryl all of a sudden. Picking up his phone screen, Zak suddenly realized how long it's been since he checked his phone.

In the three days he had been offline, he had recieved nine concerned messages from Darryl, seven confused texts from Vincent, three annoyed but caring texts from Mega of all people, fourteen missed calls from all of these people and more, but most importantly- 

still no reply from Techno, after many many texts from Zak.

And Zak was left on _read._

He hasn't felt this confused since he realized he wasn't straight one year ago.

* * *

**Mega: **dude where r u??? theres so many hackers recently u should know about them

**Mega: **i will kill u skeppy

**Mega: **actually concerned now :/ come back on or i will grief server

_1 day ago_

* * *

"Zak," 

Zak turned sharply at the voice. He was not expecting to hear from the person soon. Zak had been peacefully walking home from school in the shortcut through the woods. He knew for a fact that Dave didn't take this route, so did Dave come just to see him..?

"Dave,"

Dave shifted uncomfortably as he fiddled with his fingers. He seemed to be shy and timid to say anything. Zak folded his arms crossly. "Here to blow me off again?"

"No, um- sorry about that by the way- holy shit, is that a fucking fox?" 

"What?" 

Zak slowly turned and there it was- in the distance, but visible clearly. An orange fox with beautiful fluffy fur. Its shining eyes looked at them before running away.

"Wha-" in his dazed state, Zak stumbled and fell. Dave, who had dashed forward to catch him, missed by a centimeter and they both fell, rolling down the trail.

Silence.

Then Zak started giggling madly. Dave forgot all about this contagious laughter.

Soon, they were both cackling like maniacs on a dirty trail covered with sawdust and dirt. Their clothes were stained, but it was the least of their concerns now. 

Zak missed this. Laughing with Dave, playing BedWars and SkyWars with Technoblade, trolling with Dave... 

Eventually, their laughter faded and they both came back to their senses. Wiping away the tears and sawdust, Dave slowly stood up, still chuckling quietly.

Zak did the same, brushing the dust off his blue hoodie and looking back at Dave- woah, that's so close.

The two stared at each other, their faces a few inches apart. 

Then Dave leaned forward and their lips touched. 

There were no fireworks or sparks. Instead, it was a soft kiss, one that feels fuzzy and warm inside. It lasted no longer than a couple of seconds.

Dave parted their lips, and looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, that was a little-"

"Nah, totally cool dude," Zak cut him off and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. His face was flushed and red.

"Does this mean we're-"

"Yes."

* * *

**Skeppy (@skeppyextra)**

guess who just got in a relationshipp

_ **7,891 likes 342 tweets** _

* * *

**Mega: **is it techno

**Skeppy: **uwu

**Mega: **CALLED IT

* * *

**Skeppy** uploaded a new video: **boyfriend challenge (ft. technoblade)**

_7.4 million views_

_4.9 likes_

**Comments** _   
_

**Technoblade**

love you too <3

_11.5k likes_

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my technoskep gift swap with thatoneperson0000! you should check out their works, they're really good!!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE that this is for fun. I do not wish to push my ship onto the people involved, I am writing this for my entertainment (and of course, for thatoneperson0000's too <3). If Skeppy or Techno would like me to remove this, I will be happy to do so.


End file.
